


Jarless

by PreciousRichard



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousRichard/pseuds/PreciousRichard
Summary: The BLU spy has the RED sniper's back against the wall, but when you're all out of jarate you just have to improvise.





	

He was cornered, the BLU spy looming over him in front of the doorway. He'd disarmed him of his rifle and kukri, and pulled down the stack of crates and tires next to the door, collapsing them and blocking the exit. Sniper's eyes darted to and fro, blue irises flickering behind his yellow tinted sunglasses. He had nothing, and even his bottles of jarate had been used up in a scuffle with a scout just minutes ago. Defenseless, he backed up against the wall of his sniping nest and watched as the man in the mask approached him with balisong in hand.

"What's the matter?" The BLU spy cooed, "Out of jars?" 

Sniper sneered at him, and readied his fists for a bare knuckled brawl he genuinely did not want to have. He stood stalk still as the spy smiled wider and wider still. It was a lecherous and pointed look. Sniper's heart began to race and he began fumbling wildly for a filled jar but found them all empty. 

Spy was mere feet away from him now, and held up his blade. Sniper wanted to move, but his legs wouldn't cooperate. Knife in the air, the spy let the blade drop, dangling only one half of the handle from his forefinger and thumb, the other half flipping open and swaying with the blade below. Sniper gawked, he couldn't comprehend the action. Spy smirked hard at his face, and with a flick of his wrist, tossed the knife across the room, out of either of their reach.

"What are you playing at you mongrel?" Sniper barked.

"Go on then, you don't need a jar." Spy smiled.

"Wh... What...?" Sniper croaked.

"Now is your chance bushman, I am unarmed." 

Sniper sneered again, "What kind of fucked up game are we playing exactly?" 

"Dirty me."

The sniper couldn't believe his ears. He blinked once, then twice. He opened his mouth but nothing came from it. Then closed it again, and then tried once more to speak to no avail.

"You heard me you filthy fucking animal." Spy snarled, "I want you to pull out that zob and desecrate me with your unholy jarate." 

Sniper stared at him; his body had gone limp with shock. Here was the enemy spy yelling at him to whip out his dick and piss on him. He truly had never even considered this as a consequence when he took the Saxton Hale pills from the advert. 

"What are you waiting for?" Spy cooed, cold and sharp, "You've always wanted to humiliate me, now is your chance Bushman." Sniper's heart was pounding in his ears, "Piss on me."

Unsure what was coming over him, Sniper shakily reached for his belt. His fingers trembled and fumbled with the mechanisms and he glanced up from his hands at the hunger burning in the masked man's eyes. His face was red against the blue, and he was licking his lips like a predator on the hunt. Shivers ran up and down Sniper's spine every time his tongue darted out to wet his flesh.

"Alright..." Sniper gulped loudly, "I'll piss on ya if yer beggin' me so much." He chewed his lip as he slipped his belt free and reached for the buttons of his pants. "I'll tell ya though..." His fingers shook, "You're the last person I'd expect to be into this... Not that I'm opposed to humiliatin' ya."

"That doesn't matter," Spy smiled, his tone growing dark and soft seeing that he'd get his way, "just relax and cover me in your filthy fluids." 

Sniper's breath hitched as Spy kneeled to the floor before the taller man, and reached up with gloves fingers to his groin. He was closer than he'd ever been, more casual than he'd ever been. Sniper's head was spinning trying to make sense out of anything that was happening. He didn't feel like he was in danger, in fact he felt totally backwards as the enemy spy pulled his cock free of his underpants with heavy breath and leaned back on the floor in front of him.

"Mmm ouais..." Spy moaned, unbuttoning his jacket and pulling it open, exposing his chest, "I've seen how quickly you fill those jars of yours..." He was panting, and Sniper's head was in a haze, "Give me all of it." 

Sniper positioned himself, feeling lightheaded, nearly dizzy.

"Defile me, filthy bushman." Spy groaned, and with that, the sniper felt white hot urine pouring from his cock.

The hot fluid splashed against the Spy's chest, soaking into the fabric, making it stick to his skin. The stream continued, its wonderful heat making Sniper's eyes blur. But he blinked it away to watch the BLU spy run his hands down his torso, slipping halfway out of his jacket and leaning back to soak the cock beneath his pants. It was there that Sniper noticed the rigid tent where the man's arousal pushed desperately against the fabric. He gulped and aimed his stream up, soaking the man's face in steaming piss. Sniper felt his face grow hot at the unabashed moans pouring from Spy's lips. This was perhaps the dirtiest thing he'd ever done.

Spy pulled away from his jacket, discarded in a yellow tinted puddle on the floor. He screwed his eyes shut as the hot liquid hit his face, but didn't close his mouth, allowing it to drip against his tongue. He slid his hands up against his face, running them down his neck and arching his back like a shameless beast. The stream began to taper, and it trickled away from his drenched face and down his middle, dripping against his hardened cock.

Sniper gawked, coming down from his blurry high and confusion, looking down at the horny mess he'd made of his nemesis. With half lidded eyes he took it all in: the reality and the gravity of everything he'd just done in the middle of work and on the battlefield. His own cock pulsed and he felt blood pool in his loins. Spy heaved heavy breaths and reached down to rub himself lazily, moaning softly at his own touch. He looked up at the tall man before him, and with widened eyes he rose to his knees. Sniper was panting, his hardened dick now standing at attention, hardening still. Spy licked his lips and wiped away the wetness from his eyes. 

"This is surprising." He cooed with the face of a man clearly lost in the fog of lust. 

"I'll paint ya white next." Sniper rasped, his voice was gruff and deep. 

Spy hissed with joy as he reached up to grip the man's hips, hooking his fingers into the waist of his pants and sliding them midway down his thighs. Sniper smirked; breath hot as the masked man stuck his tongue out and lapped at the underside of his enemy's long heavy dick. He smeared his saliva around the head of it hungrily and Sniper groaned when he slid it into his mouth, suckling it.

"Oooh that's good..." Sniper heaved, "That's real nice..." 

Spy hummed contently as his slid further and further down toward the hilt, each movement earning a slight buck from the Aussie's hips. Spy bobbed his head, tongue lapping with a skill Sniper could only wonder where he might have acquired. He sucked and stroked with gloved fingers, feeling the waves of pleasure grow stronger in the tension of the man's thighs as he rubbed them. He slipped off from Sniper's throbbing member and unzipped himself, stroking at wet and sticky flesh as he pleasured himself and the other with both hands. 

"Unnf... Bloody hell... Mmm..." Sniper groaned, growing more strained, "Feel good?"

Spy moaned back at him, rutting into his own fist as he lapped and stroked the other. Sniper grabbed him by the sides of his face and pulled him away, gasping as the edge of orgasm rippled down his spine. Steadying Spy's head he gripped his own engorged member and stroked himself to completion, groaning huskily as he shot streams of transparent white semen across the blue mask and rosy wet skin of Spy's face. Spy opened his mouth to catch drops of the bitter salty cum as it spurted from the slit of the cock in front of his face. The taste sent a wave through his body and he spilled his own semen across the ground, streaks of white landed between the soles of Sniper's shoes, and with a spasm that wracked his soaked body, he fell back, weakly sitting on the floor. 

Sniper licked his lips and stuffed himself back into his pants, adjusting the belt as Spy gathered himself, wiping away sweat and urine from his skin. The voice of the administrator counted down from 5, and announced a victory for RED. Looking out from a small window, Sniper watched his teammates chase and hack at the remaining BLUs for the humiliation round down below. He turned and looked at the mess of bodily fluids that was his nemesis and with a thoughtful stare, pulled a rag from his vest pocket.

Panting, the Spy flinched at the touch of the man when he bent down and wiped away the smears of white across the man's mask. The BLU watched him carefully, searching his face.

"You're real good at that y'know." Sniper smirked, as Spy reached down to zip up his pants. 

"As I thought," Spy panted, "you seemed to enjoy it."

Sniper chuckled at him, "Tell ya what..." He slid his hand down the spy's wet chest and across his groin, earning a playful moan. "I'll dirty ya as much as you like if you pay me back like that every time."

"Then spare me your jars, bushman." Spy smirked, "I want it hot."


End file.
